


Another Round

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: How do they all know each other again?Fictober prompt 6. “that was impressive”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly, Michael Burnham & Spock, Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Another Round

“Can I just say crashing the Franklin into the Yorktown... that was impressive,” Tilly said. 

“You should have seen takeoff,” Jim said with a smirk into his beer stein.

“Don’t remind me,” McCoy said draining his glass. “Anyone need a refill?”

“I’ll take one,” Michael said. 

“Do you really think you should?” Spock asked. 

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, but how do you all know each other,” Scotty said. “Miss Uhura tried to explain it to me, but I think my brain shut down.”

“I met Spock when we were instructors at the Academy. I met Kirk and McCoy when Kirk had a passed out in my class,” Tilly said. 

“She’s my XO and I’m Spock’s sister.”

“Right, maybe you could draw me a picture.”


End file.
